Rupture
November 4, 2019 Since I hated school and there was a test coming up, I decided to fake being sick so I could stay home. It sounds hard, but when you try it, it’s actually not that bad. Anyways, I had decided to play Roblox since I was going to be staying home that day. I got on, and saw that one of my friends, ShipperChanShipU, was online. I was scrolling through my “Recently Played” list when I saw something in the corner of my eye. Someone kept sending me messages. I was sick of watching the numbers go higher, so I went to my chat and saw that Ship was sending the same things to me over ''and ''over ''again. ”CODE RED, CODE RED” ”What are you talking about?” ”I can’t tell you right now, we’re in a group chat. We need to go somewhere..''private..” ”Okay..” I waited for her to join a game. She did after a while, and after I checked what game she was playing, it was called “Rupture”. Strange name. I tapped “Play” and it took me to the game. I spawned, and I saw Ship standing in the corner of the map. The sky was a mix of black and red, which clashed and made this weird blood color. There was also distorted music playing in the background. ”Cliche creepypasta games..” I muttered to myself. I approached her, but I stopped dead in my tracks as she slowly turned towards me. I was hesitant to ask, but eventually I came out with: ”Ship, what’s really going on?” ”The Rupture. Roblox is going to end soon. We better leave while we still can.” ”What do you mean?” ”I mean is, once it shuts down, there will be no escape.” ”You’re lyi-” My text was cut off as I was about to finish my sentence. The textures and the music started getting more glitchy and both of our characters started spazzing out all over the place. Multiple error windows popped up on my screen, and I tried to exit out of them, but nothing happened. My computer started shaking, and it started making these weird looped sounds of what sounded like screaming. I tried to get my character to move, but it would not budge. Both of our characters started spamming “THE END IS HERE” over and over again. The screen became more distorted and it got darker. These creepy faces started forming on our faces and the music blared at full volume. I tried to turn it down, but it stayed at the same volume. Then all of a sudden, out of the middle of the screen, I was able to make our Ship walking towards my character. She walked slowly and was inching closer towards me. Static swept my screen, the screams got louder, and my computer was shaking so much it was about to fall over. She was getting closer, and closer, and closer, and then.. My screen went black. November 19, 2019 It’s been a while since the “incident” happened, but I was able to get my computer fixed and Roblox finally works now. My mom never found out what happened, and as far as I know nobody else figured out either. What worries me is that I have not heard from Ship ever since that happened. I wonder what happened to her. Oh! I hear a knock out the door. I’ll go check it out. ]€[£\1€]§]§9oOksms EDIH T’NAC UOYEDIH T’NAC UOY Links Here’s Ship’s account: https://www.roblox.com/users/662199272/profileCategory:Site Based Category:Marked for Review